conception
by sassy66430
Summary: on se situe 3 mois aprés la remise des diplôme edward et bella décide de démenager en alaska. mais avant leur déménagement il arrive toutes sortes de problème.
1. conception chapitre 1: prologue

Nom des personnages de conception :

-Isabella Swan -Jasper Hale

-Edward Cullen -Esmée Cullen

-Jacob Black -Carlisle Cullen

-Charlie Swan -Billy Black

-Renée Dwyer -Harry Clearwater

-Phil Dwyer -Jared

-Alice Cullen -Leah Clearwater

-Rosalie Hale -Seth Clearwater

-Emmett Cullen

1-Conception :

Prologue :

On se situe trois mois après la remise des diplômes, déformer Bella ne s'appelle plus Isabella Renée Swan. Elle s'appelle Isabella Renée Swan Massen Cullen, elle vit avec son marie. Edward Massen Cullen, avec ses beaux-parents qui se nomme Carlisle Edmond Cullen, et Esmée Régine Cullen. Et aussi ses deux belle-sœur qui s'appelle, Rosalie Marie Hale, et Alice Ginn Cullen. Et ses deux beaux-frères Jasper Rick Hale et Emmett Taylor Cullen. Dans cette histoire sa seras pas Alice qui aura oublié, sa vie humaine mais Esmée.J'ai décidé d'attribuer un don a chacun des Cullen et Hale. Pour Carlisle il a le don de trouver les maladies, c'est pour sa que quand il a était vampires. Il a voulue être médecins, et c'est comme sa qu'il a trouvé Edward. Pour Esmée son don c'est de devinée les envie, un don très utiles pour faire plaisir a tout le monde. Est c'est pour sa que quand elle est devenue vampire, elle est devenue femme d'intérieur. Pour Rosalie son don, c'est qu'elle peut émettre des penser négative. Qui conduit les gens a une dispute, bagarre, meurtre, suicide, attenta ou bien déclencher une guerre. Pour Alice et Jasper, inutile de préciser leur don, c'est les même que dans la saga. Pour Emmett son don, c'est de recevoir beaucoup de coup, et avoir des dommages minime. Mais en revanche, lui il peut te donner un coup, et te tuer sur le coup. Ma story parlera évidament du couples Edward et Bella, mais aussi de la tribu des Quileutes, les Volturus, et d'autre personnages que vous connaissez. Mais que je ne vais pas vous dire tout de suite. Je parlerais aussi, de Charlie Swan et de Renée et Phil Dwyer. Il aura de l'action, mais aussi de l'émotion, mais surtout des mystères.


	2. conception chapitre 2:le déménagement

Chapitre1 Le déménagement :

Edward et Bella, était en plein déménagement, vue qu'ils compter partir en Alaska, vue que d'un Bella voulue à aller a l'université, et en deux Pour toujours, comme Bella c'était disputer avec son père. Sur un sujet sensible, très sensible, et maintenant leur relation est plus que compliquer. Ils on décider, Edward et Bella de partir loin, très loin de laisser assez de temps a Charlie, pour qu'il accepte et se fasse a l'idée que sa fille appris sa décisions et n'en changeras pas. Et même elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière même si elle le voulait.

Après qu'ils on eût leur diplômes, et que leurs ennuie soit terminer avec James le traqueur, Victoria et les nouveaux né, et aussi pour qu'il se retrouve un peu tout les deux tranquille. Mais le problème avec les ennuie, c'est quand on croie qu'on n'a plus, il a n'a encore. Il était à peu près 22h00, on était le 22 juillet 2011.C'était un beau ciel étoilées, il avait une magnifique pleine lune au -dessus de la piscine des

Cullen, l'eau de la piscine était a six degrès.C'est à dire a une température idéal pour les vampires.

Et Rosalie en profiter pour se mettre en bikini rose, ainsi qu'Alice avec son maillot a deux pièces rouges, Emmett avec son short maillot bleu foncé et Jasper son short maillot vert émeraude. Tout les quatre se relaxèrent dans cette grande, et spacieuse piscine avec leurs cocktails à base de sang de biche. Les filles parlèrent de produit de beautés, vêtement et maquillages, pendant que les garçons parler de voitures et -ce temps, Esmée était avec Bella entrain de ranger de la vaisselle dans les cartons.

Et Esmée n'arrêter de faire un commentaire chaque fois quel mettait de l'argenterie des les cartons, où elle disait en quelle année elle la eût ou les différences entre les assiettes de 1940 avec ceux de 2011. Carlisle aider Edward dans le garage, pour ranger quelques outils, Que Carlisle n'aillant plus besoin et ils se rappelèrent ensemble des souvenirs qu'ils avaient eût dans cette maison. Quand tout-a-coup, ils attendirent sonner. Bella et Esmée allèrent a la porte d'entrer, vue qu'elle était le plus près.

C'était Bella qui ouvra la porte, elle vue deux jeunes femmes, c'était des jumelles. Elles avaient les cheveux qui descendaient un peu plus bas que les épaules, ondulées et blond. Elles avaient l'air d'être aux lycées, elles étaient vêtues d'un jeans troué et d'une chemise d'été et des chaussures à talons. Elles avaient les yeux clairs, un maquillage discret.

Une des deux lui dit « si vous parte de forks un malheur s'abattra sur votre famille » « Pardon ! » leur demanda Bella, l'autre jumelle lui répondit : « désoler pour ton enfant Isabella »

Et lui envoyant un revers, qui lui fit traverser la pièce en une fraction de ée quand a elle, prit les jumelle par les cheveux, et les mie l'une en face de l'autre. Et les jeta l'une sur l'autre, et une droite qui les mises a terre. Après elle alla voir Bella, au même moment l'une des jumelle fait un plaquage a Esmée, et lui mie des droites. Bella arriva a toute allure et lui mie un coup de pied dans la face, et lui dit. « Prend toi sa face de morue. »Bella sauta sur la seconde jumelle, elle voulue mettre des droites a cette jumelles.

Mais la première jumelle lui planta, une seringue dans le bras. Edward monter, pour demander quelle que chose a Bella. Quand il a vue sa mère étendue sur le sol, avec quelque bleues sur le visage. Il se précipita vers elle, quand il voie Bella entrain de se faire enlever par les jumelles. Il sauta les pieds en avant vers une des jumelles, qui se les prie en pleine face. Elle traversa la porte d'entrer puis tomba en arrière et dévala les marche de l'entrer. La seconde jumelle essaya de prendre toute seule Bella.

Mais Esmée se releva, et prie la jumelle et la plaqua contre le mûr. Mais la jumelles ne se laissa pas faire, elle fait tomber Esmée en arrière. Mais en tomba elle jeta la jumelle par-dessus elle. Qui traversa la pièce et atterrie dans un piano a queue ou Edward avait l'habitude de jouer, elle cria de toute ses forces un seul mot c'était « CARLISLE ! ». Quand Edward se tourna pour remonter, la jumelle à terre sauta sur lui et lui planta une fléchette dans le coup, et il tomba à terre, elle en profita pour le traîner jusqu'à son repère.

Quand il remonta du garage, Carlisle vue une des jumelles encastrer dans le piano à queue d'Edward, il attrapa la jumelle par derrière, pendant qu'Esmée prit une corde et l'attacha. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett quand ils voient sa ils décident de sauter du premier étage, vue que la piscine est au premier. Quand ils étaient en bas, Emmett fonça sur la jumelle, et lui mie un tampon qui fait traverser la forêt a toute allure. Puis il alla retrouver pour la détruire, Rosalie cria « Emmett ! Revient ! »Mais il ne revient pas.

Carlisle prie Bella et l'allongea sur le lit ou elle l'habitude de dormir, pour qu'il l'ausculte convenablement. Il demanda à Esmée « tu peux m'apporter de l'eau froide dans un saladier, s'il te plaît. »Elle répondit « Oui, tout de suite chérie.»Et courra à toute jambe, vers la cuisine. Alice prit le bras gauche, Rosalie prit le bras droit et Jasper prit les deux jambes d'Edward. Le fit monter au premier pour l'amener voir Carlisle, et il l'allongea à côté de son épouse.

De retour chez lui Charlie trouva quelque chose de changer, mais il ne savait pas quoi, quand il voyait une jeune femme, aux cheveux blond platine, et aux yeux rouge rubis, vêtue d'une cape marron. Assise dans son fauteuil préférer, elle lui dit « j'espère que sa te dérange pas que je passe a l'improviste. » il se demanda que lui voulais cette femme, encore. Elle devait avoir seize ans, pas plus, la première chose qui lui demanda, « vos parent savent que vous êtes ici. » Elle lui répondit «Mais parents, je les et tuer sa fait plus de trois cent ans, alors tu penser, la permission sa fait depuis un moment qu'elle me passe au-dessus de la tête, pas toi. Mais j'y pense tu devrais le savoir vue que tu ma aider. »

« Vous êtes pas sérieuse ! »Riposta le policier, « tu te croies plus puissant, parce-que tu es humain et que tu survie au rayons du soleil. Permet-moi de te dire, non ! Tu et qu'un soufifre devant nous. Et ne joue pas la carte d'amnésique sa marche pas sur moi. » « Alors vous êtes l'un d'eux, c'est vous qui avait fait se qu'elle est devenue, c'est sa hein ! Permette moi de vous dire, que je suis peut-être un soufifre. Mais je ne me laisserais jamais ! Personne, vous attendais, non personne ! S'en prendre a ma famille, s'en rien dire. »

« Charlie, pauvre petit Charlie, je croie que tu es un peu naïf. Ta charmante fille a était consentante, et c'est même elle qui a demander a son mari, de la transformer. Par ailleurs il a refusé, du moins dans un premier temps. Et par ailleurs ton numéro de je ne sais pas quoi, qui vous êtes, ne marche pas sur moi » «Vous aller me dire, pourquoi il a vampirisé alors. » «Je ne suis pas autorisé à excéder à ta requête. Mais en tout cas tait bien entête, pour un simple humain. »

« Alors ! » « Très bien mais je te préviens que sa va pas te plaire, Charles. »Il la regarda d'un regard noir. « Sa ne peut pas être plus pire entre ma fille et moi que maintenant.

«Sa ce n'est pas sur, un peu avant la remise des diplômes, j'étais de passage a un jour elle m'interpella dans une ruelle sombre, et… »

« Et après !»Demanda Charlie «et après je préfère m'abstenir parce-que c'est a ta fille de te le dire pas moi quoique sa me ferais plaisir de te faire mal un peu plus mais ce n'est pas mon objectif.

Tu ne croies pas que l'histoire se répéte, non. » « Alors Quesque-que c'est votre objectif mademoiselle, mademoiselle comment déjà. » « Je m'appelle Jeanne Elisabeth Adelson mais appelée-moi Jeanne, tu devrais tant souvenir pourtant.» « Vous êtes une ancêtre de Jay Anderson du groupe Digg. » « Sa ne te regarde en rien,

mais tu devrais tant souvenir Charlie Swan, mais par ailleurs je suis dans la certitude, de dire que dans une autre vie, on c'est rencontrer, N'oublie pas qu'il y a quatre ans de cela j'ai fermé les yeux sur un membre chair à ta fille. »

« Serais vous entrain de me menacer ! » « Bien-sur que non ce n'est pas une menace je ne suis pas aussi prévisible depuis le temps qu'on se connait tu devrais le savoir Hugues ! Tu devrais t'en souviens maintenant. » « Attention petite chipie ne prononce plus le nom de cette bestiole en ma présence. »

« Bestiole! A une époque vous former qu'un il me semble, non. Ta mie le temps quand pour tant souvenir. Quand même. » « C'était il a bien longtemps depuis j'ai refait ma vie et lui a déserté. »

« Déserter c'est une façon de penser, quand même. »« Je vais te faire une confidence, Charlie j'ai hésité avant d'accepter cette mission qu'Aro ma donner. » « Pour qu'elle raison. » « Sa nous concerne tout les deux de près de très près. » « Quesque-que tu veux dire Jeanne. » « Se que je veux dire c'est quand tais rentrer chez toi ta fait semblant de pas me connaitre et j'ai trouvé cette attitude pathétique pour un soit disant mortel! »

« Je te conseil de baisser d'un ton et de respecter tes aînées n'oublie pas ou tu serais si je t'avais pas sauvé de ta vie de merde ! »

« Oui, désoler mais la on devra avouer a ta fille se qu'on c'est sur qui tu c'est. » « Hugues et partie sa fait plus de quarante ans et il ne reviendra jamais. » « Justement il doit revenir. » « Quoi ! » « Aro ma dit de te demander si tu voudrais quittait Forks quelque temps. » « Pourquoi ? » « Il ma dit que quelque chose se préparer de mauvais pour la famille Cullen et qui faut que tu partes de cette ville sa serais plus prudent. »

« Plus prudent pour qui il se fout de moi ou quoi je laisserais jamais ma fille livrer a elle-même sa serais impossible a supporter et a faire. »

« Ta fille a plus dix ans, et maintenant c'est une Cullen et un vampire. Et tu seras obligé de le faire. » Charlie regardèrent fixement Jeanne, et se demander Quesque-que Aro avait derrière la tête. Elle lui dit « Tu n'es qu'un humain, seul tu n'y arriveras pas a la sauver. » « Je suis peut-être un humain comme tu dit mais je connait les faiblesses des sang froid. »

« C'est possible mais n'oublie pas qu'il est plus facile qu'un vampire tue un humain, que un humain tue un vampire. »

«N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas un simple humain, J'ai une question comment compte tu m'obliger a quittait Forks ? » « J'ai d'énorme moyen à mon actif. » « Comme ? » « Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire dire se que je ne veux pas dire, Charles. »Elle le dévisager du regard. «Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire peur, Elise, en raison de notre vieille amitié Tu ne veux pas que je t'enlève les vers du nez, hein. » « Tu cherche quoi au juste, que je bois ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, hein! »

« Pourquoi tu en serais capable.» « D'après toi. « D'après moi je sais que les gens de ton espèce son capable du pire pour survivre, mais tu es incapable, de boire une seul goutte de mon sang » « Pourquoi, sa ? » Alice, Esmee et Rosalie était entrain de finir les dernier cartons. Quand elles avaient finie par mettre tout dans les cartons. Ils s'arrêtèrent un petit moment, pour faire une pause ils on beau être immortel. Mais il faut quand pas oublié, de se ménager de temps s'en ée alla a la cuisine pour se faire un thé au sang de sanglier

« il parait que c'est très bon pour les nerfs » Lui dit Alice quand tout-a-coup, arriva a Alice une migraine des plus affreuse. Elle se tordit de douleur, et vue trois défunts vampires, qu'elles avaient combattue il n'y avait pas si longtemps que sa. Esmée lui apporta un verre de sang, et lui demanda si a aller. Alice répondue « encore un peu sonner mais sa va mieux déjà.»Rosalie lui demanda se qu'elle a vue, elle lui répondue en trois mot « James, Victoria, Laurent. »

Esmée et Rosalie se regardèrent dans les yeux et disent en même temps « ho ! Mon dieu.»Pendant que Bella et Carlisle était a l'hôpital, pour lui faire un bilan de Santer complet, même si Bella voulez juste une simple échographie, et que Edward est en soin intensif, vue qu'il a reçut une dose de poison mortel pour les humain. Mais comme il est vampire. Carlisle la confier à un ami, qui connait bien leurs secret, et un ami de longue date. C'est le docteur Gerandy, un des seuls humains qui connait l'existence des vampires et des loups.

Le docteur Geandy lui promit que personne appart lui s'approcherais d' est dans une situation des plus inconfortables, il était face à trois adversaires qu'il avait déjà combattus. Quand tout-a –coup il attendit un bruit suspect, il se retourne et vue. A Jacksonville Renée Dwyer, comme toujours alla à sa boîte aux lettres, tout les jours a la même heure, sauf le dimanche bien sur. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle vue une lettre de sa fille, qui disait. «Maman, Je suis bouleverser, je vais divorcer avec Edward, rendez-vous vendredi 29 juillet a 08h.00min.

Du matin je te raconterais tout en détail, bisous Bella. »Renée qui est d'habitude, si distraite, et décida de entendre sa fille, de vive-voie donc la composa le numéro de sa fille. Elle tomba sur elle, elle lui confirme se qui avait marqué sur la lettre, mais avec une drôle de précentiment comme-Cie c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quand Renée raccrocha, elle regarda attentivement la lettre, et vue que cette lettre a était poster a Denver. De se pas elle alla voir Phil Dwyer son mari, elle le voya avec Leah Clearwater.

Elle alla lui dire bonjour, et lui demanda se qu'elle fessait la elle lui répondu « Ils on de retour. »Elle lui montra la lettre, et lui dit que se n'est pas l'écriture de sa fille. Et quand elle a eut au téléphone, il y a cinq minutes elle avait un drôle de précentiment, comme-cie c'était quelqu'un d'autre a la place de sa fille c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle demanda a Leah, si sa pouvait avoir quelque chose avoir avec l'histoire sur les lui répondu «Que sa fait quand même quatre ans de cela, il on autre chose à faire quand même.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas on est la pour toi. » « Qui on ? »Lui demanda Renée d'un air curieuse. « Et bien mon frère Seth, Jacob Black et Jared. » « Vous êtes ici pour la menace qui pèse sur moi ou il y a autre chose. »Demanda Renée d'un air soupçonneuse. Leah lui confia, qui son pas a Jacksonville, pour faire une protection rapprocher, il y a autre chose mais rien d'alarment. A la réserve des Quileutes Billy, demanda a Harry si Leah et Seth était en place, Harry lui répondu ils on a Jacksonville avec Jacob et Jared.

Prêt à intervenir si necessaire, tu sais Billy j'ai entendue dire que Jeanne est a croie que c'est pour Charlie, je ne pense pas j'en suis sur Billy. « Tu croies que c'est pour réclamer son due, sa fait quand même quatre ans.» dit Harry « Tu sais Harry, sa m'étonnerait pas qu'elle est la pour sa, cette petite peste. » « Tu croie qu'il faut intervenir. » « Non il nous préviendra en cas de problème. »


End file.
